The Apprentice
by ZenWriterZero
Summary: There were certain moments in Ahsoka's journey that changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars related. I just own the feels it seems to bring out of me constantly.

Cold Truth

With Ezra's disappearance following shortly after Kanan's I was left on my own. Whatever visons this temple showed them I could only hope would provide us some clue as to how to proceed. Some guidance.

Hopefully now it's my turn.

I breathed in again tried to calm my mind. The Force was strong in this place, I just needed to quiet my thoughts, look within…like the old days.

"Ahsoka?"

I opened my eyes and looked around. Was that…? No it must have been just the wind. I closed my eyes again

"Ahsoka, why did you leave?"

My eyes flew open in shock. No mistaking it, it was him. I could feel him as though he were standing right behind me a powerful presence in the light.

Anakin.

"Where were you when I needed you?"

Feelings of guilt began to surface yet again. For so long there never seemed to be a day when I didn't question myself on whether or not I should have stayed and continued to fight alongside my master. It took years to finally accept my decision and make peace with it. But now…

"I made a choice I couldn't stay."

It was something I had to do. I had to leave but…

"You were selfish!" he said accusingly.

"No!" I whispered. But the doubt that I had thought vanquished reared its ugly head again. Could I have made a difference had I stayed? Could I have saved the Jedi? Could I have helped end the war?

"You abandoned me! You failed me!"

All things that I've asked myself so many times, that didn't stop tears from forming in my eyes and as I felt something shift in the force, a familiar darkness…

"Do you know, _what I've become?"_

No.

Anakin's bright presence vanished and the air became heavy and hard to breathe. The light went red and the temple seemed to plunge into a pitch black oppressive darkness.

And then that sound, that mechanical breathing like a metal beast trapped at the bottom of a cold well. That rage, that coldness radiating from a jet black figure standing behind me.

"No."

It can't be. It _can't_ be.

"Naaaghh!"

I shouted and turned lashing out with my lightsaber at the dark figure.

But there was nothing there. Nothing except the dark corridors of the temple and the truth that I had been forced to face.

I breathed out trying to calm myself, extinguished my lightsaber and sunk to the ground.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the temple. "I am so sorry."

I don't know how long I stayed there, agonizing over this revelation and everything that it means. I didn't even notice when the temple was first beginning to shake apart until it literally shook me out my despair.

The inquisitors must have found us and were forcing their way in and where those two go more Stormtroopers follow.

I collected myself as the temple shattered around me and steeled myself for what I must do. There were still battles to fight, the Rebellion still needed my help.

And also…

"There is still a way."

I rushed forward into the darkness ready to meet whatever destiny had in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything associated with it. Please read, review and enjoy!

Revelation

"Perhaps I was wrong,"

"It wouldn't be the first time," I said firmly.

That stopped Vader in midswing as he turned to look at me with that horrible masked gaze that didn't betray anything about who he was.

"It was foretold that you would be here. Our long awaited meeting has come at last."

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to," I tried to catch any glimpse of who he could be, any sign that he was…

Vader extinguished his lightsaber and holstered it.

"We need not be adversaries, the Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found."

Is he trying to offer me a way out? A way to avoid fighting him? Is it really…? Regardless, my anger overrode any questions I could ask.

"There are no Jedi," I bit out. "You and your inquisitors have seen to that!"

He turned to look at Ezra again.

"Perhaps this _child,_ will confess what you will not."

That decides it. No matter what hints, what visions the force showed me, he _cannot_ be who I was afraid he was. Anakin Skywalker would never, _never_ stoop to threatening children.

"I was beginning to think I knew who you were behind that mask. But it's impossible, my master could never, be as vile as you!"

"Anakin Skywalker was weak," he said contemptuously. "I destroyed him."

The pain those words caused was almost overshadowed by my relief. So that was the connection between the two of them. Vader had killed Anakin, it's probably why he had to wear that suit. Anakin would never be defeated easily no matter how powerful this Sith Lord boasted he was. I closed my eyes for a moment to reconcile this and steel my mind for what I had to do.

"Then I will avenge his death."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way," he responded condescendingly.

I shook my head. "I am no Jedi."

With a flash both of my lightsabers were in my hands as he ignited his blade as well.

 _For Anakin._

I charged at the Sith Lord and the battle began.

At first it seemed I had the advantage, I was lighter on my feet and more maneuverable, able to jump and move about faster than he could weighed down as he was by his armor.

I shoved him away from the holocron with the force and leaped into the air to try and finish him off.

He blocked my easily and then launched his own counterattack. His guard never faltering for an instant as he launched several powerful blows towards me. I had to draw him further away from the holocron, let Ezra and Kanan secure it, so I let myself be driven back to the outside of the temple where I'd wait for a break in his offensive.

As our fight went on though, it became all too apparent his offensive was not going to stop.

He didn't have my mobility but he made up for it with perfect defensive technique that wasted no movement that flowed into his more aggressive strikes. Even with my two blades he didn't give me any openings.

And he was strong too, each blow that I blocked felt like being hit by a hammer even when I deflected them.

Even with the force I realized I was tiring too quickly.

I blocked a blow that would have cut me in half with both of my blades, an indicator to how weak my arms were getting. I grit my teeth as I glared into that hideous mask. I broke off our blades and tried to get around his guard, wait there an opening! Where's his…

He had passed his lightsaber to his left hand flawlessly during a block and used his right to return the favor of my earlier force shove by shoving me off the temple.

I'll admit, he's good. Perfect mastery and understanding of his limitations. I can almost understand how Anakin lost to him.

But one thing you definitely learn as Anakin's apprentice though, is how to take falls using both the force and trying to minimize the impact on your body. That being said, this fall _hurt_.

"Ow," I survived but I'd have some lovely bruises if, no, when we got out of this. Vader must have taken off to get the holocron. If he was writing me off as dead he'd have another thing coming.

Drawing on the force I leapt up the temple, ignoring what might have been something broken in my ribs.

Just in time too as I saw the temple beginning to close itself off. Vader was focused on using the force to rip the holocron from Ezra and Kanan, knew I could count on those two.

I don't think I can take this Sith in a straight fight but I can end it here, right now.

I ran towards the hulking black figure, I have to put everything into this strike to destroy this monster right now.

He must have sensed my approach because he turned around just as I was about to strike, he let the holocron go and raised his blade as I struck with a yell.

"AAAHH!"

"AGHH!" I knew I didn't connect well but I still hit something if his scream was anything to go by.

Unfortunately I didn't think about the landing and ended up further breaking what was most definitely a rib as I landed hard.

"Ahsoka come on let's go!" I heard Ezra yell as he led Kanan onto the ship.

Couldn't agree more there I thought as I lifted myself up. I have to get away from Vader before he recovers, now that I know better what he's capable of I have to get out of here, survive and fight another day to avenge my master…

"Ahsoka!"

My eyes widened and my veins filled with ice as I heard that voice. A voice that was distorted and mechanical, sounding like it was clawing its way out of a deep well made of metal but I'd know it anywhere.

I turned to see Vader kneeling, breathing hard with one part of his mask towards me.

Then he turned his head to look at me to reveal my strike had cut away a large gash over where it covered his right eye, revealing skin that had looked like it had been burnt badly and an eye and facial features that, despite the obvious burns, despite that once blue eye now blazing a hateful yellow I couldn't help but recognize.

"Ahsoka."

"Anakin," I breathed out.

It was true, all of it. Every suspicion I had, every clue and nagging doubt was confirmed. Oh master…what have you done to yourself?

I stood up as my mind raced. So many questions and things I wanted to say, I'm sorry, how could it be you? Why did you betray us?

I couldn't say anything as he stood up and regarded me as well. Master and apprentice after so many years…

But amidst the chaos of all my thoughts one thing emerged, I couldn't run away, not anymore. If there was any hope of saving him, I had to stay. I could not abandon him now.

I would not.

"I won't leave you! Not this time."

Va…Anakin's eye looked down in, was that sorrow? As that rebreather wheezed weakly in the middle of the temple's energies. For a moment, I thought I reached him.

Then that eye hardened in anger as the voice of my master spoke in a tone colder and more filled with rage and finality than any time I'd ever heard it.

"Then you will die."

 _Snap-hiss._

Vader moved towards me, lightsaber drawn.

"Ahsoka!"

I turned and shoved Ezra with the force so the doors would keep him out. This fight isn't for you young one, this is my fight.

Vader swung his saber at me and I blocked with both of mine, my muscles screamed in protest as I fought one of the people who was most important to me.

I could barely hear Ezra's shouts as our blades clashed and the wind roared in the sealed temple as we dueled.

….

I dragged my feet in front of me, one after another. That's it.

In all the years I've been fighting and all the duels I had been in this was, without doubt the most brutal experience I have ever had.

I stumbled as my injured leg almost collapsed under me. I leaned against a nearby wall and tried to catch my breath.

 _I have to keep going. Have to keep moving._

I slumped against the wall and used it to support me going forward. Ana…Vader was still alive and had likely left the planet by now. I have no way of leaving here myself but I can't die here. Not with Vader still out there, not while the Rebellion was still fighting.

I thought of the Ghost crew then, young Ezra, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper…Rex my old friend. They were the ones who would keep up the fight, keep hope alive, even against Vader. I had faith in that.

I took a deep breath and looked at the darkness ahead of me. It was cold, blacker than space and I could feel just how alone I was in this fowl place. I closed my eyes and thought of them.

 _I'm sorry everyone,_ I thought as I remembered all the good times, the smiles and the warmth that surrounded them. _But for now, you'll have to fight on without me._

And then I walked into the darkness.

Alone.


End file.
